wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bear
Entry for the Zodiac sign contest! . Bear MudWing_Sby_Canon_BigWings_Virgo Family Parents unknown, Moor (younger brother), Beaver (younger sister, middle sib), Garden (youngest sister) Goal Protect his sibs, become a famous dancer Occupation BigWings Residence Mud Kingdom Bear Credits Infobox Picture by: MK Infobox design by: Helio Infobox code by: Forge ♂ Allies His sibs, close friends from school, those who help him out Enemies His parents, anyone who threatens his sibs Likes Dancing, Peace, Safety, Music, his younger sibs Dislikes Thing, Thing, etc. ISFJ AGE 10 . Appearance In every group of dragons, there's a dragon who looks different from the rest. A dragon that is immediately noticed, one you can't miss. Well, Bear isn't this dragon. He blends in quite well with the others, actually. At least, in terms of how he looks. He's very bulky, even for a MudWing, but that most certainly doesn't stop him from being graceful. Bear's name comes from his mainscales, which are similar to those of most grizzly bears. He has sienna underscales and underwings, and his topscales are a chocolate-amber color. Now, as mentioned, Bear doesn't stand out much, but he does have something very unique about him. He has silver markings on his snout and forelegs, though these are only really noticeable if you were to look closely. Bear has deep, kind, powerful brown eyes set into his grizzly bear brown head, and he nearly always smiles. It's rare to see a sad Bear, and when he is frowning, you can tell something is wrong. Bear prefers not to wear or carry any accessories, as they could interfere with his dancing. . Personality Bear is a Virgo, which would mean his dominant traits are kindness, grace, and being organized. These three traits describe him perfectly. Bear is sweet and kind, and he loves his sibs fiercely. He doesn't like to pick fights, and avoids them whenever possible, though if one of his sibs is threatened, he isn't afraid to fight back. Bear believes that kindness is very important and he despises bullies. He doesn't show it, but it angers him that his parents left him to raise his sibs when he was only four years old. It made him feel unloved, and he doesn't want his younger sibs to feel that way, so he makes sure he shows them he loves them as much as he can. Also, Bear loves to dance. And he is very good at it. He is especially good at ballet, though he does like dancing to hip-hop. He is very graceful despite his bulky build, and he hardly ever stumbles. Dancing is his passion, and he does it whenever he can. Unfortunately, he doesn't like to share his beautiful dancing with anyone but his sibs, as he is quite introverted. Finally, Bear is quite organized. In his sleeping quarters, everything has its spot, so he can easily find it. He isn't over-organized, though, he doesn't sort things by color or size, simply having a certain place for each thing. . History Bear was the first of his sibs to hatch. He hatched one year and 2 days before the second youngest, Moor, his brother. His two parents didn't show much affection towards him, and he was mostly ignored. They would share their food with him, but reluctantly. Mostly, they allowed him to do what he wished, and after Moor hatched, they told Bear that he should take care of the new dragonet so they wouldn't have to. Bear cared deeply about Moor, despite his parents' apparent lack of love for him. And when his mother had other dragonets, he cared for and about them. Two nights after his youngest sib, Garden, hatched, he said goodnight to his parents. They ignored him, as usual. But he didn't see their devilish smiles, know that this would be the last time he ever saw them. When he awoke the next morning, he knew something was wrong. His father's snores, always waking him up, were nonexistent. After a bit of searching, he realized the painful truth. They had left him, him and all his sibs. He realized he shouldn't be surprised, but he couldn't help it. As the oldest and strongest, he was now the BigWings. The one who needed to care for the others. Keep them safe. It was only Garden's third day of life, and Beaver was two years old. Moor was three, and he was only four. He'd taken care of them, but could always count on his parents to supply them with food, however reluctantly they did so. But now? He had to get the food. Every tiny thing his parents had done to help, he had to do himself. But the hardest job of all? Explaining it all to his sibs. The ones he now had to protect. With his life. Once the others woke up, it was chaos. Beaver and Garden were bawling, and it looked as if Moor was about to begin doing so as well. After a little while, Bear was able to calm them down. But now there was a problem. School. He had to go. They all had to, except for Garden. He took a deep breath and told Moor to walk with Beaver, and tell Bear's teacher the truth, that he had to care for his sister. Moor agreed, and the two walked to school. Once they had left, Bear began searching for distractions, to keep his and his sister's minds off of what had happened. But it was Garden who found it. She began tapping on the table with her talons. At first, it was a little annoying, but soon, somehow, a rhythm formed. A nice one. Before he even realized he was doing it, he started to dance. He had never really done so before, but it somehow just came to him. He flowed with the rhythm. Garden started 'singing,' really just making noises, and he adapted with it. When they finished, Garden blabbered and clapped happily. Then she said, "Greeeeee" He realized he was hungry too. They needed food. He managed to find them some food, and they ate that. Then they went back to the music and dancing. Then a break, then lunch, then again. Garden loved it, and so did he. He didn't even notice his other sibs come back until Garden pointed and blabbered again. He turned. Moor looked surprised and maybe a tiny bit annoyed. Beaver looked surprised as well, but instead of looking annoyed, looked happy. "That was beautiful!" she exclaimed. . Relationships OPEN! Moor: Moor is the closest to Bear's age, one year and two days younger. He isn't like Bear in the sense that he is always fighting, and can get out of control. Bear thinks of it as his duty to make sure Moor doesn't get hurt, and always tries to help him see that violence isn't always the answer. He hopes one day Moor will realize what he is saying. Moor does love Bear, but feels he should come out of his shell more. Beaver: The middle of his three sibs, Beaver is quiet, but not shy. She tends not to talk loudly, or start conversations, but it's easy for her to make friends if they start the conversations. Bear loves to chat with her, as she always has something interesting to say. He cares for her very much, like he does the rest of his sibs. She is the most alike to him, though she is an ambivert, instead of an introvert like him. Garden: Garden, as a small dragonet, was always adorable and sweet, and Bear loved to play with her. Now, she is outgoing and easily excitable, and he finds he sometimes has to calm her down. He loves her just as much as before, and still thinks she is cute, despite the looks she gives him when he says so. He really appreciates her taste in music, and she his dancing. Code base by Modifications made by _Sby Gallery Bear.jpeg|Bear Aesthetic by me! Bear gacha character.jpg|Gacha life Bear by MKDragonet! 5522BDCE-4E28-448D-BDCC-09EEF4D2AC9E.png|By Jelly on Flight Rising! Gonna make a gallery page at some point but not rn Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (BigWing) Category:LGBT+